


my dear senior

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
你刚刚辞职了。  
这无聊的工作压得你简直喘不过气，沉闷的办公室一度让你怀疑自己早已死去多时，所以才会被放在这样一个压抑的大盒子里，周围没有半点儿生气。  
你一个牛津毕业的高材生，为什么要在这种无聊的事情上浪费人生呢？  
你没有告诉家人自己辞职的事情。  
你也不知道自己接下来会去哪里。  
你只是在家里默默地收拾着行李。  
满是灰尘的那只黑色手提箱里，你翻出了一只旧手机。  
一只你毕业之后就再也没有用过的手机。

2.  
充电器还算完好，勉强还能插进新的插座里。  
太久没用过的手机，充了整整五个小时，才算充进了不到一半儿的电量。  
你慢慢的开了机。  
当年的手机还不算智能，但好在质量不错。  
锁屏是一张熟悉的照片，一张你明明许多年都没有见过，但还是在第一眼看见的时候就忍不住微笑起来的照片。  
照片里的男孩子脸圆圆的，眼睛比你见过的最美的黑宝石还要亮堂。  
你总是笑他这么大了却还是减不掉婴儿肥，心里却不知多少次感慨这双眼睛里大概是装下了整个银河。  
他是你的学长，你刚刚进入大学的时候，他就是那里的博士生了。  
你看着这张难得的合影，微微抿了抿唇。  
当年他们总是背后议论他是非洲酋长的儿子，你从来没有参与过他们的议论，但却多多少少把他们说的话记在了心里。  
“非洲吗？好像是个不错的去处……”  
单是放松一下心情，圆你少年时许下的环游世界的梦，也不错啊。

3.  
你几乎是颤抖着拨出了那个手机号。  
你不知道他是否还在用这个号码，还是像你一样，早已换了新的联系方式。  
你也不知道为什么这只手机这么多年依然没有被销号，更不知道为什么里面依然有钱。  
你只是看见他后来发给你的一条条短信，忍不住想，当年如果你没有赌气和他断了联系，也就不会有现如今的这番无谓的感慨了。  
电话那边传来“嘟嘟”的声音，你有些紧张的攥紧了拳头。  
十五秒，三十秒，一分钟……  
每一声都让你想要挂断电话，却又不知为何坚持着没有放下。  
“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时无法接通……”  
你按下了红色的按键，低着头看着通话记录里红色的“未拨出”的提示，愣了愣，突然微微笑了出来。  
这么多年了，这号码大概早就换了主人，就算接通，那边的人应该也不是他了吧。  
你默默的想着，后退两步坐在了只剩一张床垫的床上，认真的翻起来他之前发来的短信。

4.  
一开始，每天都有一条短信，有时候也会有两三条，内容无非都是为了毕业前的那件事情道歉。  
再后来，变成隔三差五才有一条。  
再后来，许久才会有一条。  
直到一年前，这只手机再也没有收到任何消息。  
你眨了下眼睛。  
是他出了什么事情么？  
还是，他也累了呢？  
你轻轻叹了口气，把电话放在枕头旁边，缓缓躺在了床上。  
看着无比杂乱的房间，你闭上了眼睛。  
“今晚就这样吧，明天再打扫一下，就可以离开了……”

5.  
离你不知有多远的另一片大陆上，一个科技与传统并存，充满了神秘的非洲风情的国家里，一座泛着蓝色幽光的大冢之中的实验室中，一只被小心保存在一个雕花振金盒里的旧手机的屏幕，突然亮了起来。  
一个穿着白色裙子，盘着头发的小姑娘往那发亮的屏幕处看了一眼，不禁从一堆稀奇古怪的零件之中站起身来，小步跑到盒子旁边，将手机取了出来。  
“未接……这个号码，是哥哥的老相好！！”  
当然了，这也是这只手机里唯一存着的号码，过去的好几年里她不知道往这个号码里面充了多少话费，这账哥哥可还欠着她呢。  
惊呼过后，小姑娘立刻用手腕上那串刻着神秘符号的kimoyo beads，联系到了正在与手下的战士切磋的哥哥。  
“brother！”小姑娘笑嘻嘻的挑了挑眉，看着喘着粗气擦着汗的哥哥，故意吊胃口道，“你猜猜刚才发生什么大事儿啦？”  
男人接过旁边人递来的毛巾，擦了擦满脸的汗，无奈却宠溺的微笑着摇了摇头。  
小姑娘举起手中的旧手机，按亮了屏幕，在哥哥眼前晃了晃，一边挑眉道：“怎么样？”  
看见那只旧手机，男子愣住了。  
下一刻，小姑娘发现他的kimoyo beads被关闭了。  
“哇，这个人真是很过分了。”小姑娘有些不满，但一想到自己又能借这件事情再笑他几年，她心里就突然平衡了许多。  
她指着实验室里的几个助手，说道：“先停下手里的活儿，把所有可以录像的设备都准备好，等下我哥哥来了，我让你们拍就开始拍，别管他说什么。”  
“是，公主。”  
转过身去，小姑娘坏坏的笑了起来：“看你这下怎么删我的视频。”

男人从靠近边界的平原上一路来到大家之中的实验室里。

大战之后他们以最快的速度重建了这里。

Shuri坚持要按之前实验室的样子来修复，可他却觉得之前那样的玻璃外墙太不安全，但又经不住妹妹的软磨硬泡，只好答应完全按照之前的样子重建实验室。

当然了，这次用的玻璃里可是加了振金的。

8.

顺着熟悉的通道跑进实验室的那一瞬间，他刚刚喊了一声:“Shuri !”就听见身边传来好几声”咔嚓咔嚓”的声音，甚至还有刺眼的闪光灯。

他忍不住停了下来，往声音传来的方向看去。

这- -看才发现，自己刚刚经过的通道两边全都是实验室里的工作人员，无一例外的都是在录像摄影，而刚才的咔嚓声和闪光灯，也是从其中一个人手里笨重古怪的黑盒子里传来的。

他张了张嘴，看了看这群看热闹的人们，又看向躲得远远的、扎着辫子的白衣少女，道:“把照片和视频都删了。”

说罢，又看着这些人动手删除，还把那个黑盒子拿了过来，这才转身向妹妹身边走去。

“啊!可恶... Shuri发出一声小小的低喊，看着朝自己快步走来的哥哥，慌忙把手上的kimoyobeads藏在了背后。

T'Challa无奈的叹了口气，道了声:“删掉。”

“删什么?”Shuri装傻。

“删掉视频。"T'Challa说完，往一旁的振金盒子处看了看，问，“手机呢?”

Shuri赶忙将手机交了出去。

T'Challa此时也没有心思再和她争那视频的问题。

9.

他按亮了手机屏幕，只看见一条未接来电的提示，和一个无比熟悉的号码。

说来也怪，作为-一个王子，一-个国王，-一个战士，一个超级英雄，他肩上的责任那么重，每天要处理的事情那么多，要记在脑子里的大事小情更是数不胜数，却从来没有忘记过这个几年都没有见过的号码。

“她只打了一次?”

“对啊，”Shuri耸肩，“还响了挺久的呢。

“那你怎么不接啊?”万一她以为这个号码被弃用了怎么办? 

“我接了要说什么?说嫂子，我哥刚加冕了，还和我们从没见过的堂兄弟打了- -架，现在正在外面和一群小姐姐打群架’?'

“...

“放心吧老哥，你再打回去一次不就行了 。”Shuri说着，拍了拍他的肩，挑眉调侃的笑着。

T'Challa知道自己拿这个小妹妹没办法，也不再说什么，翻了个白眼，拿着手机边要走。

Shuri 趁机松了口气，将kimoyo beads亮了出来。

“嘻嘻，看你怎么删我的视频。

话音未落，只见一个黑影在眼前一闪而过，手中的kimoyo beads却是立刻消失了。

“喂!”Shuri抬起头，就看见那抹深蓝色长袍已经消失在了旋转通道上。

“动作也太快了吧，炫耀你是黑豹嘛!

小公主“哼”了-声，转身坐在了椅子上，却见刚才拿着外面世界照相机的工作人员将-张深蓝色带芯片的小小卡片递了过来。

Shuri抬起眼看了看那个人，心领神会的将卡收了起来。

“有时候原始科技也是有用处的嘛。”Shuri想着，把卡插进了电脑里。

10.

T'Challa 拿着手机，回到了自己的房间。

这一路上手机都没有再响起过，黑色的屏幕让他觉得似乎有什么东西正在彻底离他远去。

他坐在床上，打开手机，却始终没有按下那个拨出键。

这个时候她应该在睡觉吧?算了，不要吵醒她了。

虽然是这样想的，但他也承认，他更怕拨出之后听不到回应。

毕竟，这个电话，他等了这么多年。

他把手机放在了床_上，- -双黑宝石般明亮的眼睛就这样直勾勾的盯着它，仿佛透过他就可以看见那个他花了几年时间都没能忘记的姑娘。

11.

你拎着行李，坐上了去机场的出租车。

出发前，你打开了手机，看了一眼来电记录。

昨晚你给它充了-整晚的电，也没敢关机，即使睡着觉也始终睡不踏实。

你总觉得会有电话打进来。

但是并没有。

你最后看了-眼空空的记录箱，将手机-合，放进了行李箱内。

“师傅，开车吧。

没多久，你的手机响了起来。

只是行李箱被放在了后备箱里，你没听见。

12.  
离换登机牌还有四五个小时，你闲得发慌，只好拖着行李箱在机场里来回溜达。

一个穿着卫衣戴着棒球帽的男人从你对面快步走来。

“嘭”的一下，他坚硬的臂膀撞在了你尽力躲闪的胳膊上。“啪”的一声，男人怀里的文件袋“碰巧”撞进了你怀里。

“啊...你揉了揉被撞痛的胳膊，回头看了看那个人，正想喊他，“喂，你的东西..."，那人却想完全没有听到一般，压低了帽檐,转身走出了大厅，走向了停车场的方向。

你低头看了看文件袋。  
上面居然写着你的名字!  
“这是...”你突然觉得背后发凉，回头往那男人离开的方向看了看，心里暗道，“间谍接头啊?”

就在这时，你行李箱里的旧手机突然响了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

13.  
“文件袋里有机票和签证，别问我怎么办的，你来就是了。哦对了，信封里还有详细地址。一定要来哟。不见不散”

你看着旧手机里的短信，还有信封里写着oakland的地址，心中有些犹豫。

去?  
那也太没有警惕性了。  
不去?  
可是知道这个号码的人只有他，这短信万一是他发来的.....

虽然这发短信的语气一点儿也不像他回。  
你思来想去，却看见去往oakland的航班已经开始换登机牌了。

你拍了拍腿，看着亮起的屏幕，自言自语道:“是不是他，去了不就知道了。过了这个村谁知道还有没有这个店呢?”

14.  
飞机落地，你打了辆车，按照文件袋里的地址找了过去。

“你怎么要去这个地方啊?那里马上就要拆掉了，平时除了几个打篮球的孩子，没什么人去了。”司机看着信里的地址，不禁回头看了一眼坐在后座的你。

你听了，心里也有些打鼓，但还是笑了笑，道:“就去这里。

15.  
下了车，你就看见篮球场内有几个男孩儿正在打着篮球。

你本来对这项运动没什么兴趣，但大学的时候却常常看他和其他人一起玩儿，久而久之便养成了看球的习惯。

只是这球还没看几眼，就见半空中出现了一艘像布加迪太空船一样的东西。

“这是....”  
孩子们比你的反应更大，全都放下了比赛，围到了飞船旁边，吵吵着要把飞船拆掉卖钱。

你看见一个年轻的小姑娘也向着飞船走去，边走还边向你这边看了- -眼。

你不觉感到奇怪。  
这小姑娘甚是眼熟，可你却怎么都想不起来她究竟是谁，又是在哪里见过。

小姑娘却对你眨了眨眼睛，微微向后瞥了一下。  
你顺着她的眼神看去。  
只见球框下面站着- -个穿着黑色大衣的男人，双手插在兜里，腰背的线条被裁剪得体的外衣映衬的异常美好。

这么多年没见，他竟一点儿没变，只是比大学时更健壮了些。

你慢慢的朝他走了过去。  
像是发现你靠近一般，他侧过头来，明亮似宝石的眼睛-如你最后一次见他的那个夜晚时，星空下的样子，他整个人却在见到你的瞬间愣住了。

你见他卡壳，淡淡的笑了笑，轻声道: "hi."  
...... hi."

16  
你低着头搓了搓手，又侧过头去看着飞船的方向，慢慢走向他。

“那小姑娘... .”  
“Shuri叫你来的?”  
你们二人同时开口。  
你抬起头来看向他的眼睛:“你不想我来?”  
“当然不是。”他眼里有些许惊慌，摆了摆手，“只是没什么心理准备。”

你轻轻笑了出来，岔开话题:“她是你妹妹?”  
“对。我之前没告诉你,对不起。  
你扭过头去看着那个小姑娘的背影。  
当年你在他的手机来电里瞥见一眼这个小姑娘的名字，还以为与他有什么其他关系，而他又没有与你解释便匆匆离开，从此以后再没见面。

原来是他妹妹。  
你心里无奈的笑了笑，心想自己当年可真是敏感。  
7.  
你和他- -起去 了他们兄妹所住的酒店,  
两人虽然行事低调，但住的地方却是没有丝毫敷衍。你办理了入住，又与兄妹二人一起吃过晚餐，这才回了自己的房间。

你的房间就在他对面。  
他和你一道上楼，到了房间门口才停下。  
他手搭在你的房间门把上，帮你推开了门，亮晶晶的大眼睛在你身上停留了一会儿，道:“坐了-天飞机，累了吧，你好好休息。”

经过一顿晚餐的时间，他显得没有刚见面时那么紧张，再加上Shuri在中间不停开玩笑，你们二人此时说话倒是放松了许多。

你点点头，抬脚迈入房里，转身对他说了声:“你也是。”

18.  
半个小时后，你换上了一身运动背心和短裤，肩上搭着一条毛巾，拉开了房门。

对面的门也应声而开，你愣了一下，却见他也换上了一条宽松的长裤， 简单的黑色背心却将精瘦的腰线和完美的手臂线条都显现了出来。

“你也去健身房?“你有些惊喜的问道。  
他上下打量了你一下，笑到:“你还是晚餐后半小时去健身?”

“大学习惯，改不掉了。”你说着，一甩毛巾，道,一起吧? ”

19.  
酒店楼下就有健身房，你按照往常的习惯跑了-个小时之后，才到浴室去简单冲洗- -下。

健身房内就有浴室，你洗完之后，一边拿着毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发，- 一边走了出来。

门口的柜格前面，你看见他正背对着你，把被汗湿透了的背心脱了下来。

你只能看见他结实的后背,却有些惊讶的发现当年那个还有些婴儿肥的男人已经练成了浑身没有一丝 赘肉的模特身材。

背部的线条流畅分明，随着双臂的动作变得更加明显。双肩不算宽，却莫名的适合依靠，腰与肩的比例刚好合适，多一分少一分都算不得完美。

尤其两条手臂的肌肉最合你意，线条好看却一点儿也不夸张。

“传说中行走的春药大概就是这个样子了吧。“你心里默默想着，不禁低低的笑了- -声。

察觉到背后的动静，他转了过来，你的视线也随之转移到他身前。

该练的肌肉他- -点儿都没少，浑身上下写满了”赏心悦目”四个字，只是....

你看见了他小腹上一道淡淡的疤痕。  
伤口不深，颜色极浅，看样子早就愈合了，只是那个长度的伤口，看起来实在骇人。

见你看着他发呆，他显然有些不自在的想转过身去，手里攥着的湿衣服又要往身上穿。

你一把握住他的手腕，掌心热得吓人。  
你抬起手来，轻轻指了指他身上的伤疤:“这是怎么回事儿?”

他顺着你的手指低头看下去，神情-凝,随即道:“没事儿。

“这么长的伤口绝对不是不小心弄的。”你抬起头来严肃的看着他的眼睛，“有人故意伤你? "

他见你一脸的紧张，故作轻松的笑了起来，拉住你的手，另一只手轻轻摸了摸你还湿着的长发，道:“真的没事儿，都过去了。”

你这才发现他拾起的手臂内侧也有一道浅浅的伤色。

你突然鼻头-一酸， 向前一步环抱住了他的腰。

21.  
你的小脑袋顶在他的下颌上，淡淡的洗发露的香味儿让他有些不自然的红了脸。  
你头发上滴滴答答的掉着水，沾湿了他胸前的肌肤，也浸湿了你胸前单薄的背心。  
“我身上都是汗。”他轻轻握住你的胳膊，向后轻轻退了半步。  
你却一把将他搂的更紧，随着他的脚步往前挪了一点儿，吸了吸鼻子小声道：“我又不嫌弃你。”  
他犹豫了一下，抬起手来也抱住了你的腰。  
你却像是想到了什么一样，抬起头来看向他。  
他也恰好低着头看着你的眼睛。  
“你……”


	3. Chapter 3

22.  
那是他毕业前的最后一晚。  
你们约了几个朋友，在学校的草地上聊天。  
你喝多了，架不住其他人的起哄，便凑到安静的他面前，硬是要亲他一次。  
他看了看喝的晕晕乎乎的你，黑色的眼睛里异常的平静，道：“你去跑三圈，我就答应你。”  
“好！不许耍赖！”你仗着酒劲儿，想也没想便答应了他，甩开其他人的搀扶，跑到运动场的跑道上便拼了命的跑了起来。  
一圈、两圈、三圈……  
好不容易跑完三圈的你双腿摇晃着走向一旁观望着的人群，无视那些上来扶你的朋友，径直走到他面前，笑嘻嘻的说到：“我跑完了，该你兑现承诺了。”  
话刚说完，你便感到胃里一阵翻滚，慌忙捂住嘴跑到一边疯狂的吐了起来。  
你转身转的太快，甚至没看到他亮晶晶的眼里竟然有了一丝失望。  
把胃里的酒吐得差不多了，你还没站直身子，就瞥见一旁递过来一瓶水。你喝了几口漱了漱口，站直腰来还没回身，就被一双结实的手给抱了起来。  
“我身上都是汗！”你说着就想跳出他怀里，却见他低下头来看了你一眼，又抬头看向前方道：“我不嫌弃。”

23.  
那也是你见他的最后一晚。  
把你送回宿舍后，他便离开了。  
从此再也没有出现。  
也没有给你任何解释。

24.  
你看着他的眼睛，心里回想着他毕业那晚的情景。  
他却是首先微笑了起来，问道：“不是说跑完三圈就亲我的么？”  
“还不是你让我跑的太多了，我才会吐的！”  
“我又没说让你在运动场跑三圈。围着我跑三圈也一样啊。”  
他说完，冲你眨了眨眼睛。  
你一气，轻轻在他腰上掐了一把。  
“啊……”他笑着装作疼痛的样子，微微弯了下腰。  
你猛的一把捧住他的脸，仰起头来，冲着他的唇狠狠地吻了下去。  
他的唇出乎意料的柔软，带着点点温热，传递到你微微颤抖的嘴唇上。  
你大睁着眼睛，发现他和你一样，睁着大大的眼睛看着你，眼里缀满了星星，比毕业那晚的星星还要亮的多。

25.  
你抬手挡住了他的眼睛，一只手揽着他精瘦的腰，向前走了几步，将他压在了一排柜格上。  
“唔……”冷不丁的撞上了凹凸不平的密码锁，后腰抵在冰凉的柜子上，他发出了一声低低的呻吟，惊得你赶紧放开了他，紧张的问道：“没事儿吧？”  
他看你紧张的表情，觉得甚是好笑，摇了摇头道：“没事儿。”  
你见状，再想到刚才自己的动作，不禁有些尴尬。  
“那个……等下楼上的酒吧会开，你……要不要去喝点儿什么？”  
“好。”  
“那一个小时后见？”  
“一个小时后见。”

26.  
一小时之后，你换好了衣服坐在吧台处，左等右等，却没等到他。  
你摆了摆手，点了杯酒，眼睛不停的往入口处瞅着。  
他一直没来。  
你面前的空酒杯摆了两排，旁边的座位却还是空着。  
他又不辞而别？再一次？  
你有些失望的冲酒保挥手：“再给我来一杯。”  
“小姐，你喝的太多了。”  
“我没喝多，不用管我。”你明明已经眼神迷离，却死撑着不肯离开，倔强的敲打着面前的空杯，趴在吧台上喊着，“再给我来一杯！”  
“小姐，我找人送您回房间吧。”酒保说着，却没有给你送来酒。  
“不用了，”你正想回绝，就听见身侧传来他的声音，“我送她回去。”

27.  
“你跑哪儿去了？！”你被他抱了起来，便借着酒劲在他怀里缩了缩，找了个舒服的位置靠着，一边挥着小拳头捶着他的胸口，“我还以为你又不辞而别了！你这个人很没时间观念啊！”  
“Shuri刚才出了点儿事儿，我去解决了。”  
你一听是有关他的妹妹，便理解了他的迟到，心里却还是难免有些不舒服。  
“再着急也应该告诉我一声啊……”你小声嘟囔着，缩了缩脖子不再说话，任由他把你抱回了房间。

28.  
他把你放在床上，脱掉高跟鞋和外套，将柔软的被子轻轻盖在你身上便要离开。  
你一把拉住了他的手腕。  
“怎么了？”他回过头来问你。  
“不许走。”你嘟着嘴皱着眉头，小声说着。  
他无奈的笑了笑，给你掖了掖被角，你的手却始终握着他的手腕。  
“你好好休息，刚才喝了那么多，不难受么？”  
“不难受。反正你不许走。”  
你眨了眨眼睛，耍赖一样的不让他离开。  
他知道你喝多了便会举止异常，倒也没有多说什么，只是温柔的低声叮嘱：“听话，乖乖睡觉。”  
“我不！”  
你说完，握着他手腕的胳膊一用力，竟将他整个人都拉了过来。  
他本能保持住平衡，但无奈前方就是你的床，身子前倾却无法挪动脚步，他整个人便跌在了床上。  
幸好他反应敏捷，一手撑在了你的耳边，这才没有摔在你身上。  
你此时倒像是酒醒了不少一样，迅速的抬起手来，双臂交叉着环绕住了他的脖子不让他起身。

29.  
温热的呼吸交缠着打在对方脸上，你看到他的脸可疑的红了。  
“你……”他想说些什么，可还没说出口便被你打断。  
“不许走……留下来。”你带着祈求的口吻说着，紧盯着他的眼睛，“你刚才放我鸽子，现在就得听我的。”  
他当你酒劲没过，又好气又好笑的一只手握住你的手腕，道：“留下来做什么？”  
“做该做的事儿啊。”也许真的是酒精上头，你想也没想就脱口而出了一句话，紧接着两个人便都愣住了。  
“你，刚才说……”他试探性的想问你。  
你心中尴尬不已，又不知道该如何面对他的问题，便干脆眼一闭心一横，环着他脖子的手臂一用力，将他拉向自己，以吻封缄。

30.  
你身上带着浓郁的酒精气息，将两人周围的空气染上了醉人的甜味儿。  
你仗着自己喝了酒头脑不清醒，胡乱的吻着他。  
他忍不住开始回应你的吻，握着你手腕的大手慢慢的放了下来，轻轻捧着你的脸。  
你感到心脏砰砰的越跳越快，马上就要喘不过气来。你圈着他的双臂微微放松，离开他的唇，睁着湿润的眼睛看着他。  
他单手捧着你的脸，在你的脸上、唇角落下细密的轻吻。  
“嘿……”你发出一声低吟。  
“嗯？”他抬头看向你的眼睛。  
你狡黠一笑：“看来你很想我。”  
他像是被戳穿了心思一般，脸上有了一丝尴尬，这才发现自己已经将你严严实实的压在了身下。他慌忙想要起身，可你哪会给他机会，见他刚有了起身的意思，便一个翻身，将他压倒在了床上，轻轻抬腿，跨坐在他的腰上，居高临下的看着他。

31.  
被你这么一折腾，他倒是像个受了轻薄的小姑娘一样，脸红的不行。  
他抬起手来握住你的肩，想让你下来。  
你两只手抓住他的胳膊，一用力，把他的双臂按在了床上，整个人便处于主导地位。  
你们两人之间不过几厘米的距离，你凝视着他的眼睛，甚至觉得他脸上的窘迫表情煞是可爱。  
你用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的，低声道：“Shuri告诉我了，你一直没有找女朋友，也不愿意结识陌生姑娘，上学时那只旧手机你到现在还留着，而且一直在等我的电话。”说着，你轻轻亲了亲他的嘴唇，“T'Challa，你爱我。”

32.  
他的眼睛在没有开灯的房间里闪烁着亮光，定定地看了你好一会儿，这才傲娇的微笑着道：“你不也一样？”  
你看着他满含笑意的眼睛，也忍不住笑了起来，道：“既然你也知道我的心意，那……今晚，你不许拒绝我。”


	4. Chapter 4

33.  
话刚说完，你不等他做任何反应，便已俯下身去，从他的前额一路向下吻去，双手仍紧压着他的手。  
他突出的喉结异常敏感，你光是轻轻的触碰便能让他低吟出声。  
你抬头看了看他紧闭着双眼的紧张表情，玩心忽起，在他的喉结处轻轻咬了一口。  
“嗷……”他喉咙里发出一声闷哼，睁开眼看向你。你冲他扬了扬嘴角，一脸“挑衅”。  
却见他下一秒便勾起唇角，毫不费力地抱着你翻了个身，将你压在了身下。  
“嘿！”你抬起脚来轻轻踢着他的小腿，“我还没玩儿够呢！”  
他抬腿压住你不老实的脚丫，笑道：“还没玩儿够？”  
“对呀……啊！”你话没说完，就被他含住了耳垂。  
你浑身抖了一下。  
他顺着你的耳朵，学着你的样子一路向下吻去，吻过你的下巴和脖颈，停在了你的胸前。

34.  
你见他停下，不明就里的瞅着他。他抬起手，温热的掌心轻轻覆在了你的胸前。  
你的身体再次不可抑止的颤抖了两下，心中也不知是兴奋还是紧张。  
他的手向下滑去，从你的腰际滑向后背，托着你的身子微微仰起，另一只手解开了你背后的拉链。  
裙子从肩头拨开，你发现自己的脸越来越烫，终于在与他坦诚相对的一瞬间将他拉到自己面前，微微皱眉，小声说着：“别，别看……”  
他在你耳边笑出了声，吻了吻你的耳朵，道：“好，不看。”

35.  
说好了不看，可你却感到他的手顺着你的腰滑到了腿上，在大腿外侧不断摩挲。  
“嗯……”你不禁将他抱得更紧。  
“别紧张，”他吻着你，安慰着，“我不会弄疼你的。”  
你轻轻点头。  
下一刻，你忍受不住的蹙眉叫出了声：“啊！”

36.  
男人都是大骗子！  
你搂紧他的脖子，眼泪快要流了出来。  
谁说不疼的！

37.  
他也不知是被你抓疼了，还是心疼你难受，身上的动作停了下来，只是不停的吻着你的脸，温柔的像一只小心翼翼的猫咪。

38.  
你一直知道第一次会有些疼，但网上说只要准备的充分就不会有太大感觉。  
可你忽略了他的size。  
就算没有任何经验，你也知道他的尺寸实在是太大了，以至于你明明已经放松了许多，却依然能感觉到身体里胀的难受。

39.  
他温柔的动作让你有些不好意思。  
明明是你先挑逗了他，到最后却要让他强忍着。  
“那个……我不疼了，你可以，可以动了。”  
话一说完，你就明显感觉到他紧绷着的身体有了片刻放松，在吻了你之后便开始加大了动作的幅度。  
他强健的身体像是充满了动力，一点儿也不知疲倦。大力的冲击撞得你不觉感到腰酸。  
但你没有告诉他，只是紧了紧双臂，搂紧了他。  
你们的皮肤紧贴在一起，你的手放在他的背上。他每一次的律动都带动着你轻盈的身子跟随他的节奏一起动作，你甚至能感觉到他滑腻的肌肤上渗出的一层薄汗。  
“T'Challa……”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
你冷不丁的一句表白，让他不禁停了一下，紧接着脸上就满是难以控制的笑意。  
他轻啄着你的唇角，道：“我也爱你。”

40.  
你很快便不再觉得疼痛，但却累得不行。  
他看着你潮红的脸和昏昏欲睡的模样，知道你已经不堪负荷，于是加快了身下的动作。  
你的喉咙里不断地发出低低的呻吟，双手在他的背上无意识的摩挲着。  
终于，你听到他低哑的声音在你耳边轻轻低吼了一声，温热的感觉瞬间从两人接触的地方蔓延到了全身的每一根神经。  
他吻着你的侧脸，侧过身去躺在你身边，将你紧紧地搂在怀里，一边给你盖上被子。

41.  
第二天一大早你就醒了过来。  
你总是这样，不管前一天有多累，第二天总是会在同一个时间准时醒来。  
只不过这一次和以往都不一样。  
以往你每次醒来时都是自己一个人。  
今天你刚睁开眼，眼前深棕色的皮肤便引得你一愣。你微微抬头，他好看的眼睛紧闭着，睡得很安稳。  
你感到腰上有些沉重，微微抬起头来往下看去，才发现他一只手正揽着你的腰肢，像是紧抓着玩具熊的小孩儿一样。  
你不禁回想起昨晚的情景，脸上一热，轻轻抬起他的胳膊来，从他怀里钻了出去，捡起床边散落的衣服，轻轻走出了卧室。

42.  
打电话点了早餐，你简单的洗漱了一下，又跑去他的房间给他拿来了换的衣服，趁着早餐还没送上来，蹑手蹑脚的走回卧室。  
怀里没了你，他不知何时变换了个姿势，整个人趴在床上，两只手放在耳侧，侧着脸冲着门口。  
熟睡的他看起来分外的可爱，甚至是有些……乖巧？  
你看着他孩子般无辜的模样，想起昨晚刚刚发生的事情……心里怎么有点儿负罪感呢？  
你摇了摇头，嗤笑了一下，俯下身在他脸上留下了一吻，便听到了敲门的声音。  
“唔，早餐来了。”你揉了揉瘪瘪的肚子，转身走了出去。  
你让推着餐车的小姐姐把餐盘递给了你，便走去餐桌边，一边摆放着盘子餐具，一边心情很好的哼起了歌儿。

43.  
准备好了早餐，你一路小跑着回到卧室去叫他。  
“嘿，起床啦。”你凑在他耳边小声说着，却见他皱了下眉，抬起手来轻轻挥了挥，指尖擦过你的侧脸，继续睡了过去。  
你不禁撇了撇嘴。  
“这家伙，怎么这么懒？明明我才是那个更累的人……吧？”小声抱怨着，你突然安静了下来。  
你是最累的哪个人吗?  
嗯……  
好吧，大概他也很累吧。  
你哪里知道，见到你的这段时间是他这许多年里过的最轻松的日子。  
你哪里知道，见到你之前，他刚刚失去了父亲，知道了叔叔失踪的真相，亲眼看着自己最好的兄弟背叛了自己，而他从未谋面的堂弟杀死了他视为父亲的人，自己又亲手结束了他的生命……  
他已经太久没有睡过一个安稳觉了。  
直到与你重逢。

44.  
你看着他的睡颜，突然心中一暖，忍不住蹲下身来，趴在他的床边，静静的盯着他的脸，想让他再多睡一会儿。  
阳光从窗外照了进来，他短短的头发在阳光下泛着点点金色。你心中一痒，忍不住伸出手去，小心翼翼的摸了摸他的头发。  
嗯……手感不错。  
你一边摸着一边偷偷笑着，冷不丁的一抬眼，却发现他不知何时睁开了眼，大大的眼睛还带着不太清醒的雾气，看着你一边摸着他的头发一边笑。  
你顿时觉得尴尬无比，赶忙收回了在他头上胡作非为的爪子，在他脸上快速的亲了一口，道：“早餐都准备好了，饿不饿？”  
“嗯……”他揉了揉眼睛，直勾勾的看着你。  
“看我干什么？我又不能吃。”  
你话音刚落，下一刻，他突然伸出手来，一把把你搂进了怀里，轻轻一个翻身，让你趴在他的胸口，一只手放在你的背上，另一只手慢慢的抚摸着你的长发。  
你抬手撑在他胸前，仰着头看他。  
他也低头看着你，接着道：“我好累。”  
你在他胸前捶了一顿：“昨天晚上可没见你累！”  
他扑哧一声笑了出来，反倒是酒醒了的你被自己说红了脸。  
他双臂搂紧你的身子，吻了吻你的发顶。  
“不许睡懒觉了，赶紧起床！太阳都升的那么高了！”你说着，撑着床就要起身。  
“好吧！”  
他说罢，松开你的腰，一只手却牵着你的手不肯放开。  
“哎呀赶紧起床！”你一边说着，一边用力把他拉了起来，拖着就到了外屋。

45.  
他用最快的速度洗漱完毕，和你手拉着手走到餐桌旁边。  
“嗯……都是在学校的时候你喜欢吃的。也不知道你现在还喜不喜欢……”  
你说着，把餐盘推到他面前。  
他看了看盘子里精致的早餐，拿起刀叉，抬眼看着你，笑道：“我可是个很长情的人呢。”  
“切……”  
“你不是最有体会的么？”他说着，一边把盘子里的肉放进了你的盘子里。  
“我不饿，不用给我。”你推说着，却听见他低着头说：“昨天晚上我就听见你肚子里的声音了，还说不饿。大量运动之后要补充体力。”  
餐桌下你的脚“狠狠地”踢了他一脚。

46.  
早餐之后，一晚上没来打扰你们的Shuri跑了过来，见你开门便是一副理解的表情，探头往屋里看了看，小声问：“我哥醒了么？”  
他闻声走了过来，问道：“怎么了？”  
Shuri看了看你，有些为难。  
你识趣的走开。  
“该回家了。老妈昨天晚上就问我为什么还没回家了，说你的kimoyo beads关了，是不是出事儿了。”  
他点了点头，回头看了一眼屋里的你，对shuri扬扬下巴：“我很快就好。”  
关上门，他走回到你身边，从背后轻轻抱住你，下巴搭在你的肩上，喃喃道：“我要回去了。在这里太久了。家里离不开我。”  
“我知道。”你拍了拍他的手背安抚着，“没关系。”  
“不，我想问你，你愿意和我一起回家么？”  
“你说什么？”你惊喜的转过身去捧住他的脸。  
他微笑起来，握住你的手腕，认真的看着你的眼睛，告诉你：“跟我回家？”  
你看着他，确定他不是开玩笑之后，脸上满是笑意，狠狠地点着头，扑进了他的怀里。  
“什么时候走？”  
“现在。”


	5. 番外1浴室play

你听见开门的声音。  
但并没有人走到你的床边。  
浴室里响起了水流的声音。  
你揉了揉眼睛，发现已是凌晨，柔软的大床上却仍只有你一个人。

他今天又忙到现在才回来。  
带你回瓦坎达许多天了，他甚至没时间带你好好看一看瓦坎达的风景，每天都忙得看不到人，只有你半夜醒来，才能看一眼把你搂在怀里睡得很不踏实的T'Challa.

你轻轻叹了口气，深知他作为国王的不易。更不要说是在经历了那么多事情之后。

你裹着被子，走到了浴室门口。  
这是他的房间。  
-张圆形的大床摆在中间，对面是高大的落地窗，浴室就在房间的角落里，外围是用磨砂玻璃做的。

你看着他放大了淋浴头，仰着头站在水流中-一动不动。

你走到浴室门口。  
他不知道你会此时醒来，浴室的门并没有上锁。  
你裹着被子靠在浴室门框.上。  
水打在他仰起的脸上，他紧闭着双眼，皱着眉头，不知道在想些什么。

水流顺着他的下颚和头发流到前胸和后背，肌肉却仍显得有些紧绷，在温热的水中一阵阵颤抖。

你放下包裹着自己身体的被子，光着身子迈进了浴室里。

地面有些凉，好在水还是热的。  
你轻轻走到他背后，伸出双手搂住了他的腰，脸贴在他背上，闭起眼睛。

水流从你们两人的身体中间淌下。  
他抬起手，握住了你的手，微微侧过头来，疲惫的微笑道:“吵醒你了?”

“没有。”你摇头，前额顶着他的后背，“正好今天不困，等到你回来了。

听你这么说，他脸上露出深深的歉意，低了低头，道:“我最近没好好陪你，对不起。

“T'Challa，”你松开他的腰，绕到他身前，捧住他的脸柔声说着，”你是国王，肩上的责任重大，我理解。我只求你好好珍惜自己的身体，别太累了。”你看着他眼中流露着的疲惫，心疼得不行。

7.  
听你说完，他脸上的表情更是歉疚不已。  
他一只手托住你的小脸儿，凝视着你的眼睛，低语道:“有你在真好。”

你笑了起来，踮起脚尖，环抱住了他的脖子。  
他也就势抱住了你的背，下巴搭在你圆润的肩头，像是好不容易放松了下来，紧绷的肌肉也松弛了不少。

你摸到他左臂的肌肉有些僵硬。  
“疼不疼啊?”你松开他的脖子，按着他的胳膊问。他摇摇头:“不疼。明天去让shuri看看就好了。”

他话没说完，就被你一手抬起左臂， 另- -只手轻轻的按摩了起来。

“多按摩一下，有助于血液循环。”你一-边按着- -边认真的说着，“总是肌肉僵硬可不是什么好事儿。

他温柔的看着你，右手轻轻撩着你被水流打湿的长发。

“嘿。”他叫了一声你的名字。  
“怎么了?”  
你抬起头，就见他的脸凑了过来，还没等你有所反应，便吻住了你的嘴唇。

1C  
你按摩的手愣了-下。  
他闭着眼睛，在你的唇上轻轻的舔舐，撩着你发丝的右手顺着你的肩膀滑倒了背上。

你攀附着他的肩，身体在他温柔的抚弄中愈发绵软。

11\.   
他的手从你的背部一路摸到大腿，微微用力，让你的一条腿挂在了他的腰间。

“嗯...你口中发出断断续续的呻吟，满脸潮红。  
他托着你的腰，没有打招呼便进入了你的身体。

12  
“啊.... "”你有 些难耐的轻吟出声。  
距离上-一次虽然没过多久，但你仍对这些事情不是很在行。

他的尺寸也还是让你有些轻微的疼痛。  
你抱紧了他的后背。  
3.  
他托起你的身体，向前迈了一步，将你抵在了浴室满是水珠的墙上。

“嗯，TChalla !”你忍不住喊了他的名字。  
“怎么了?“他一开口，喉咙里压抑着的声音便随着说话声溢了出来，像是添上了一丝不同以往的尾音，性感而诱人。

你仰起脖子，他口鼻呼出的热气就打在你白皙的脖颈之_上。

“...”你有些委屈的扭动了一下身子，想离湿漉漉的墙远一点儿， 却听见他嗓子里发出一声低吼，转身关掉淋浴,抱起你便向外走去。

你紧紧的抱住他的肩膀，像一只无尾熊- -般，任他抱着你从浴室走向卧室的大床。

刚走到床边，他便身子-一倒，将你压在了床上。  
床上有你刚刚睡觉时弄乱的痕迹，一层薄 被杂乱无章的在床上堆成-团。

你一上了床便陷进了柔软的床垫里，还没等你喘息一下,他散发着水气和淡淡清香的身体便压了上来。

16  
又是-波快速有力的运动，你的身子随着他的律动上上下下，双臂紧紧揽着他的脖子不敢松开一刻，像是只有把他融进身体里才肯罢休。

你口中胡乱的呻吟着，脑子里一片空白，向后绷直了脖子,浑身的肌肤都透着诱人的粉红色。

他一手抚着你的颈侧，在你脖颈间细密的吻着。  
你分明热的要死，却一再的把他炽热的身子搂紧再搂紧，仿佛松开一刻你就会立刻死去。

他也像是不知疲倦一- 般，大手握着你的腰，不停的猛烈撞击着，似乎怎么都要不够。

直到你再也承受不住，在他耳边连连求饶，夹着他的腰的双腿颤抖不停，他才加快了速度，很快在你身体里释放了出来。

17.  
他沉沉的压在你身上,在你耳边沉重的喘着粗气。  
你抱着他的后背轻柔的拍着。  
"T'Challa ,”你叫着他的名字。  
他轻轻侧了- -下脑袋，用下巴的胡子蹭了蹭你的颈窝。

你缩了缩脖子，吻了他的侧脸。  
“累坏了吧?”你有些心疼。  
他每日忙到凌晨，你刚才应该叫他悠着些的。  
他却是抬起头来看着你，微笑了起来，挑眉道:“我如果说不累呢?”

你轻轻在他背上打了一巴掌，嗔怪的瞪了他一-限:“不累也不许闹了!早点儿休息，明天不忙了吗? !”他拉过你的一只手，放在唇上轻轻吻了一吻，认真的看着你的眸子，问道:“如果我说，明天我什么都不做，陪你在瓦坎达玩儿一天，怎么样?

“你说什么? !“你惊喜的低声叫了起来，“可是....不忙吗?”

“忙的事情永远都忙不完，可是陪你不能一而再再而三的耽搁啊。”他说着，吻了吻你的嘴唇，“这段时间没好好陪你，对不起。

“有你在就已经很好了，没什么对不起的。“你说着，捧着他的脸回给了他一个甜甜的吻。

“说好了，明天我一整天都是你的，你想做什么就做什么，想去哪儿就去哪儿，怎么样?”

“好啊!  
见你眉开眼笑，他的眼睛里也染上了难掩的笑意，亮晶晶的很是诱惑。

他抱着你在床上躺好，将你搂在怀里，吻着你的额头，温柔道:“睡吧， 明天醒来见。

“明早醒来见。  
这一晚，你连梦里都是他身上的淡淡香...


	6. 番外2homecoming

你把他拉回卧室,按着他的肩，让他在床边坐好。  
“什么事这么急?我还没忙....”他无奈的看了你-眼，倒也没急着起身，微微侧过身子来看着你

“猜猜明天是什么日子!“你蹦上床，跪坐在他身边，-脸兴奋。

他皱着眉，歪着脑袋想了半天，脸上的表情越来越困惑。

你一扁嘴,双手环胸道:“明天是大学校友日啊!我同学可是给我发邀请了，让我一一定要去!怎么样，你要不要陪我?”说完你冲他挑了挑眉，超床边扬了扬下巴。

他顺势看去，只见你们二人的行李已经被打包的整整齐齐，放在了行李箱里。

2  
他扶了下额头，继而抬头无奈却宠溺的看向你:“看来你已经打定主意要我去了?”

“那当然!”你仰着头说完，赶紧服软似的直起身子,双手搭在他的肩上，半个身体挂在他身上撒娇道:“陪我一起去吧，就一天!我们好久没有- -起出去

3  
你见他迟迟没有答应，抱着他的肩膀摇晃起来，-边嘟着嘴巴一脸乞求 。

他见你如此撒娇，,无奈的笑着把你从身上带下来，道:“好，答应你。”

“就知道你会答应!”你计划得逞一 一般的从床上一跃而下，在屋里兴奋的转了一圈儿，直到他笑着搂住你的腰，抱着你一起摔到了床上，这才罢休。

第二天，他破天荒的醒的比你还晚。你一直等到他慢慢悠悠醒转，处理好当天的要紧事，这才一起走上了飞船。

5  
回到学校的时候天刚擦黑。  
校友日舞厅后面的草地上，你挽着他的手下了飞  
6  
舞厅里的活动还没开始，他拉着你的手，十指相扣，在校园里慢慢走着。

7  
那是你们第一次见面的地方 。  
你拎着行李箱下了出租车，在偌大的校园里很快迷失了方向。

“嘿，你好。”你冲路边一一个靠着大树而坐的男生打了声招呼。

他背靠着树干，- 腿曲起，膝盖. 上放着一本书，阳光从树叶间照射下来,从树叶的缝隙里酒在书上。

听见你的声音，他的视线从书上转移到你的身上,长长的睫毛轻轻颤了颤。

“有事么?”  
你看着那双明亮非常的眼睛，突然有些紧张起来。  
“那...你好，我是刚刚入学的学生，还不知道学生宿舍在哪里，你能告诉我大概在哪个方向么?”

你看了看你手里的行李，合上书，干净利落的站了起来，走到你面前，道:”从这里过去还很远，我带你去吧。”

8  
你一-手拉着他的大手，- 手指着不远处的- -棵树。  
此时天已经黑了，大树在黑暗之中看不太清晰，只有远处的灯光从树叶的缝隙里透过来。

“我当时拿了那么多行李，你为什么不帮我拿一下啊!”你假装生气的松开他的手。

他知道你只是淘气，便-把扣住你的腰，把你带回他怀里，贴在你耳边道:“我要是随随便便对一个第一次见面的姑娘献殷勤，你不得气死吗?”

你斜睨了他一眼,嘴角却忍不住扬了起来。  
你知道他素来很受小姑娘们欢迎，尤其是年轻的小学妹们。面对学习好、长得帅、又会打篮球的学长，总有些小姑娘控制不住自己满眼的桃心，所以也总有人找各种借口和他套近乎。

当然了，都被他一个个冷漠的回绝了。  
所以啊，别看这个男人容易招桃花，却比谁都让人放心。

9  
图书馆里，你伸出去拿书的手被-只温暖的大手覆盖了起来。

你忙往旁边看去,就见他- -脸通红的迅速收起了手，紧张的看了你一眼。

“你也要借这本书?”你问他。  
“...你先借吧，没关系。 ”他说着，看着你的眼神多了些好奇，提醒道，“这 是本非洲历史的书。“我知道。”你从书架，上拿下书来，看向他道，“我正好感兴趣。谢啦!”你摇了摇手里的书，转身离开了书架。

身后的他在书架间看着你的背影，微微笑了-下。  
0.  
“那本书后来你看了没有?”他突然问你。  
“看了啊!但是没看完就还回去了，写的太无聊了,不如你给我讲的好玩儿!”你说着,冲着他笑嘻嘻的眨了眨眼睛。

“那本书已经写的很好了，是你太没耐心。  
“呸!我要是看完了，还怎么找借口追你啊! "你说完，嫌弃的拍了拍他的手，低声道，“笨 !

1.  
学校里有一家很难吃的餐厅。  
但是饭菜便宜的很。  
那也是.上学时期你们最常去的餐厅。  
你们几个朋友- -起在里面吃饭，他和你坐在- -起 。  
“太难吃了，要不是这个肉还能咬的动，我真的吃不下去了。”你苦着脸用叉子戳着盘子里的菜。

“忍着点儿吧，谁让咱没钱呢。”对面的基友- -边费劲的咀嚼着，一边动叉子要去叉块肉来。

“起码把肉院...诶!诶我的肉! Thalla 你干嘛抢我的肉!

下一秒,基友盘子里的肉就出现在了你的盘子里。  
你抬头看了- -眼认真吃饭的他，又看了看一脸憋屈的基友，忍不住笑出了声。

“好好吃饭，别笑。”他说着,把自己盘子里的肉也递给了你。

“你怎么都给她不给我啊!我也很饿我也只想吃肉啊!”基友苦着脸抗议。

“她比你瘦。:  
基友听完，瞬间安静了下去。  
2.  
“其实这家店的肉，也很难吃。”  
你挽着他的胳膊站在打烊了的餐厅门口，一歪头，靠在了他肩上。

“是啊，不然我也不会每次都给你啊。  
听他说完，你在他腰上狠狠的掐了- -把。  
你们两人绕回舞厅的时候，里面的音乐已经开始了，不少人在里面随着音乐摇晃了起来。

你拉着他小跑了几步，来到舞池里，靠在他怀里慢慢的跳了起来。

他长长的手臂拥着你的腰，带着你在舞池里摇摆。  
“这里的感觉倒是一点儿没变 。当年你不辞而别的那个晚_上,这里也是这样的。

“当年没有陪你跳完舞，今天晚上算是补偿了。”  
“想的美!”  
你们一边跳着，- 边在彼此耳边说笑着。  
4.  
一支舞跳完，他收到Shuri的消息，走了出去，你-个人留在舞厅喝着酒。

突然，身后有人喊了你的名字。  
是大学时追求过你的同学。  
“hi,”你打了个招呼,看着他西装革履的端着酒杯走了过来。

“好久不见，你还是那么漂亮。”  
你有些尴尬的笑了笑，不知道该说些什么。


	7. 番外3难得吃醋

1.  
你有些尴尬的和曾经追求过你的同学坐在一起，有一搭没一搭的回应着他的问题。  
手中的酒杯拿起又放下，却没几次真正送到嘴边。  
你时不时的往门外看去，手指在酒杯壁上敲打着，一副心不在焉的焦急模样。  
见你如此，旁边坐着的同学清了清嗓子，往前移动身子，坐的离你更近了些。  
“你知道，上学的时候我就喜欢你，这次让同学特意请你来校友日，也是想见见你，问问你，愿不愿意，愿不愿意……”

2.  
你根本没有仔细听他的话，T’Challa出去太久都没有回来，舞池中间人已经走了一些，显得有些空旷。  
你的眼神始终停留在门口，完全没有心思去听他到底在说什么，只是随口敷衍一句：“有什么事情明天再说吧。”  
可费尽力气把你找回来的同学自然不想这么简单的放过你。  
见你站起身来就要出门，他一把拉住了你的手，问道：“我已经等了很多年，不想再多等一天了。你愿意做我的女朋友么？”

3.  
“我想她并不愿意。”  
T'Challa不知何时走了进来。  
你随着他的声音抬头看向他走来的方向。  
屋子里的光线有些暗，你只看到他简单的轮廓。裁剪贴身的西装包裹着完美的身材，双手插在裤兜，步伐并不快，却一步步踏在你心上。  
他向你走来的模样犹如天神下凡一般，单是看着他都让你无比心动。

4.  
走到你面前，你这才发现他的脸色并不好。  
他冷冷地看着坐在你身边的同学，眼神在他的脸和手之间游移。  
你顺着他的视线向下看去，这才发现你的手还被你的同学紧握着。你慌忙挣脱，看向他，低声唤道：“T'Challa.”  
“如果我是你，我就会马上离开。”他说着，向前一步靠近了那人，高傲的身姿更是多了一份威压。

5.  
那人坚持了片刻，终于还是在T'Challa冰冷的气场之中败下阵来，看了你一眼，狼狈的离开了。  
见那人走了，你才松了口气，拉住他的衣袖：“我还以为你们要打起来呢。”  
“心疼？”  
“我有什么好心疼的？他又打不过你。”你笑着说完，抬头看他，却发现他的脸上没有半点开玩笑的意思。  
“T'Challa，你怎么了？”

6.  
“是他叫你来的？”  
他一开口，你便知道他是误会了，慌忙解释道：“不是！是我朋友。不过，好像是被他收买，故意把我叫回来的……”  
话没说完，你就感到手腕一痛。  
他握着你的手，话也不说的将你拉着走出了舞厅。

7.  
“T'Challa！你干什么！轻点儿啊我手疼！”你一边说着，一边小跑了起来，以便跟上他的脚步。  
他拉着你没走多远，你刚说完便松开了你的手。  
你揉着手腕，左右看了看，发现这正是舞厅侧面的走廊，此时周围空无一人。  
他没有理会你的小情绪，双手猛地捧住你的脸，强迫你看着他，盯着你的眼睛问道：“你也要离开我么？”

8.  
“也？”你还没弄清楚他到底在说些什么，就感到他好看的眉眼瞬间放大，紧接着唇上一热。  
他带着些凉意的嘴唇覆盖上你的，有些颤抖的轻轻啃咬着。  
“T'Challa……”你向后退了退，叫着他的名字，想问清楚究竟发生了什么。  
可你的举动却被他当作了抗拒。  
他捧着你的脸阻止了你的后退，又一次吻住了你。

9.  
这一次的吻与方才的轻吻不同。  
他的牙齿“狠狠地”咬着你的嘴唇，你感到一丝疼痛，一股血腥味冲进了口腔。  
“T'Challa！”你一把推开他，擦了擦唇上的伤口，手上沾上了一点血迹。  
他一步步逼近你，握住你的肩膀，凝视着你的眼睛认真道：“你不能离开我……”  
“T'Challa我并没有说过要离开你，你能不能不要这样……”  
“那就不要再和他说话！你知道他对你存着什么心思！”  
“我并不想和他有任何交集！但是T'Challa，我和谁说话是我的自由，我有自由交友的权利，没有人有权剥夺，或者告诉我该怎么做。我心里有数！我……”  
他勃然大怒一般的打断你：“I AM YOUR KING！”  
你被他这样一喊，瞬间愣住了，紧接着摇了摇头，道：“I'm not Wakandan.”  
说完，你甩开他的手，一个人走开了。

10.  
晚上的风有些凉，你一个人穿着单薄的裙子在校园里走着，身体有些颤抖。  
你不知道他这是怎么了，印象里他从没有对你发过火，更不会插手你自己的事情。他从来都是给你充分的自由的，所以刚才发生的一切都让你觉得无法理解。  
是之前发生了什么么？他收到Shuri的消息就离开了舞厅，那段时间会不会发生了什么？或者……Shuri给了他什么不好的消息，才让他心情不好的？  
冷风吹了一会儿，你也慢慢冷静了下来。  
他如此反常，一定是出什么事儿了。

11.  
你走回舞厅，里面已经不剩多少人了，都是三三两两的坐在一起喝着酒，大部分都已经醉醺醺的，整个舞厅里充满了酒的味道。  
你左右看了看，他正一个人坐在角落里，桌上的酒一杯接着一杯的往下灌。  
你走了过去，搓了搓手，叫了一声：“T'Challa。”  
他猛地抬起头看向你，眼里因为醉酒而多了一层薄雾。  
“刚刚是不是发生了什么事情？你刚才很反常……”

12.  
话没说完，就被他一把拉到了怀里。  
你坐在他的腿上，一只手忙攀上他的脖子，这才保持住了平衡。  
他的唇急切地吻着你，与你唇齿交缠，口中浓郁的酒气让你也有些微醺了起来。  
“嗯嗯嗯……嗯……”你口中发出呜咽声，叫着他的名字却无法发出清晰的声音。  
他松开你的唇，在你脸上胡乱的吻着，顺着侧脸一直吻到脖子，这才把脸埋在了你芳香的颈窝，双臂把你抱得紧紧地，似乎怕松开手你就会跑掉一般。  
“I'm sorry. I’m sorry...”他一遍遍地重复着道歉的话，声音带着轻微的哭腔。  
你仍是一头雾水，但见他抱着你的手都在颤抖，便知道此时不是询问他的时候，只是回手抱住他，轻拍着他的后背，柔声安慰道：“没关系，没关系的，T'Challa……”  
“别离开我……”  
“……好。”

13.  
那晚他喝醉了。  
认识他这么多年，你第一次见他喝醉。  
把他弄到酒店已经很晚了，你帮他换下沾满酒气的衣服，便靠坐在床边的地上，静静地看着他。  
他始终拉着你的手，怎么也不肯放开。

14.  
W'Kabi走了。  
第二天他酒醒之后，把发生的所有事情都告诉了你。  
瓦坎达之前发生了很多事情，他最好的兄弟背叛了他。他原谅了背叛之人，但W'Kabi还是选择带着一些无颜留下的人离开了瓦坎达。  
他们走的时候没有带走瓦坎达的任何东西，就这样消失在了非洲的荒原上。  
他们特意挑了他不在瓦坎达的时候悄悄离开，直到Shuri从Okoye那里得知这件事，才告诉了T'Challa。  
得知了消息之后的他心情本就极差，却偏偏撞见有人对你动手动脚，便再也控制不住心中的怒火，这才有了那一反常态的举动……

15.  
你递给了他一杯水，他大口大口的将水喝完，手中握着水杯，慢慢转动着，不知道该如何面对你。  
“昨天晚上我不该对你那样……对不起……”  
话没说完，便被你轻轻揽住了脖子，带向自己怀里。  
他靠在你胸口，听着你的心跳，闭着眼睛。  
“我不会离开你，T'Challa。”你说着，轻抚着他的头发，“要是还不信，把我绑在你身上也行。”  
他笑了起来，抬起头看着你，双手扶在你的腰上：“你不生气？”  
听他小心翼翼的语气，你心中一动，佯装生气道:“当然生气。我又没做错什么，凭什么冲我撒邪火！”你双手环胸，撇过头去装作赌气一般不看他。

16.  
他赶紧站了起来，认认真真的看着你的眼睛：“都是我的错，我保证再也不会冲你生气了。”“光道歉就完啦？”  
“你说怎样就怎样，让我做什么都行。”  
“呐，这可是你说的。那……”  
你想了半天也没想出什么要求，便拍了拍他的手说：“这次先欠着，等我以后想到什么要你做的事情了再说吧！看你以后还敢不敢欺负我了。”


	8. 番外4嫁给我

1.  
他又惹你生气了。  
更过分的是，这次惹了你以后，他竟然迟迟没有来道歉。  
你心中越想越气，索性锁起了门，一连几日没让他回房睡觉。

2.  
今晚你又是早早地锁上了卧室房门，一个人躺在床上，辗转反侧，脑子里都是他惹你生气的情景。  
想着想着，就听见你的kimoyo beads传出了动静。

3.  
是Shuri。  
“不许给你哥求情。”你没等她说话，抢先说了起来。  
小姑娘脸上一垮，委屈道：“我不给他求情。我就是看我哥挺可怜的，每天忙完都没有睡觉的地方，休息不好，人都瘦了……”  
“……瓦坎达这么大，他怎么会没有休息的地方！”虽然依然强硬，但你明显有些底气不足。  
“哎呀，我哥认床，只有他卧室的床才行。可是……”  
“可是什么？”你问完就明白了，“那我给他让开，我去找地方住。”  
说完，不等Shuri再说什么，你便中断了和她的对话，披上外套就打开房门，准备往外走。

4.  
刚打开门，你就看见门口坐着一个人，背对着你，听到开门声就站了起来，转过了身。  
你一愣，这就要关门，却被他用脚顶着房门，一闪身就钻了进来。  
你见状，知道此时再想把他轰出去也已经晚了，索性装作看不见他，转过身走回到床边躺了下去。

5.  
你背对着他，侧身躺在床上，被子胡乱的裹在身上。  
他没说话，你等了半天，心里更是气愤，便闭上眼睛不想理他。  
下一刻，身下的大床陷了下去，一个微凉的身体便贴到了你的背上。  
他的手搭在你的腰间，慢慢的把你搂紧，额头在你后颈上蹭了蹭，轻轻的吻着你的背。  
你耸了一下肩膀，身后的他动作一顿，却把你抱得更紧了些，在你背后轻轻道：“对不起。”  
你听见他浓重的鼻音，心中一动，却没有回应。  
“这些日子太忙了，一直没来得及给你道歉……”  
“别找借口！”你生气的说了一句。  
他一顿，见你终于肯和他说话，忍不住笑了起来，扳着你的肩膀让你转过身来，大手温柔的抚摸着你的侧脸，道：“好，不找借口。是我错了，不该惹你生气。”说着，他握起你的一只手，放在嘴边亲了亲，“说吧，想让我怎么补偿？”

6.  
你咬了咬唇，说道：“这我还得好好想想。”  
你一说完，他便看着你的眼睛，忍不住微笑起来。  
他知道你已经不生气了。  
你本来就舍不得生他的气，只要他稍微服软，你就会毫无原则地原谅他。  
谁让你就是喜欢他喜欢的不得了呢？  
他轻扬下巴吻了你的前额，一手顺着你的脸颊来到颈侧，慢慢滑向腰侧……  
你一把握住了他不老实的大手，低着头吞了吞口水，小声颤抖道：“T'Challa，别闹……”

7.  
他反手握住你的手腕，拉着你的手，让你揽住他的腰。  
“嘿，我很想你。”  
“明明才几天没理你……”  
“感觉就像过了几年一样。”  
他说完，你不禁张大了眼睛看着他，张了张嘴，过了半天才道：“我也是。”

8.  
你说完，便被他温柔的吻住了唇。他小心翼翼地品尝着，似乎怕动作大一点儿就会将你惊跑。  
你慢慢的回应着他，任他的手在你身上轻轻游走。  
大床上的温度骤升，你知道他又一次得逞了。你需要他，现在立刻马上。

9.  
他的吻离开了你的唇，顺着精致的下颚线条延向颈间、肩膀、胸口……  
你忍不住抱住了他的头，他经过的每一处都像是有火焰在燃烧一般，刺激的你快要发疯。  
“T'Challa……嘿……”  
你头脑一片混乱，连一句完整的话都说不出来，只知道一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字。  
他翻了个身，将你压在身下，身上的长袍被快速地除去。  
你看着他飞快的动作，忍不住想到，这衣服的设计还真是神奇，怎么你每次替他脱衣服的时候就怎么都脱不掉呢……

10.  
他没给你再胡思乱想的机会，挺进了你的身体。  
“嗯……”你喉咙里发出一声呻吟。你咬住手指，想让自己别再发出那羞人的声音。  
你一个人呆了太多天，此时此刻你的身体甚至比你还渴望他的触碰。  
他掐着你的腰，在你身上快速的律动，却像是怕弄疼你一样，一边动着，一边温柔的吻着你的脸。  
他握着你的胳膊，你情不自禁地双手环住他的脖子，身子不断弓起，不知疲倦的承受着他一次又一次的驰骋……

11.  
房间里涌动着的欲望终于停了下来，你蜷缩在他怀里，任他抱着你疲惫的身子，一只手拨弄着你的发丝，一边在你耳边说着话。  
“嘿，知道么，我重新考虑了我们的关系。我觉得……”  
“觉得什么？”你心里咯噔一下，虽然身上累的半点儿力气都没有，但脑子却清醒了起来。  
“我知道，你在瓦坎达这么久，始终觉得自己是个来外人。所以……”他捧住你的脸让你看向他。  
你凝视着他的眼睛，那双眼里有星河涌动。  
“所以？”  
“你愿意嫁给我么？”

12.  
“你说什么？！”你难以置信的提高了音量，睁大眼睛看着他，想要从他眼中看出开玩笑的痕迹，却发现他无比认真。  
“嫁给我。”他再一次肯定的说着。  
“可是……我毕竟是外来人，其他人会同意吗？”  
“这个你不用担心，只要你答应我，其他事情我来处理。”  
“T'Challa，”你抚摸着他的脸，皱了皱眉道，“我不想你难办。”  
你和他在一起的时候就想过，他终究是国王，不可能像普通人一样给你一个家，所以能在他身边的每一分每一秒都像是上天的恩赐。  
你不贪婪，也没奢望过和他白头到老。  
他的掌心覆在你手上，歪了歪头吻了你的掌心，道：“别怕，没什么可担心的，把这些都交给我，你只需要回答我，你愿意么？”  
你看着他明亮的双眼，看得出他的期待与激动。

13.  
你挣脱他的手，转过身去背对着他。  
他愣了一下，赶紧揽着你的腰肢把你拉回怀里，轻吻着你的肩头：“怎么了？”  
“这么简单就算求婚啦？我才不答应呢！也太敷衍了吧。”  
他一听，嗤笑出声，紧紧地抱住了你，乐道：“明天早上的议会，我会正式向你求婚，好么？”  
你偷偷的笑了出来，心里甜的不行。  
“这还差不多。”

14.  
第二天，你破天荒的见他坐在床边等着你起床。  
你爬起身来，左右看了看，疑惑道：“怎么，你还不去议会么？”  
“在等你啊。”  
“等我？”你一愣，“等我做什么？”  
他好气又好笑的亲了亲你朦胧的眼，道：“我求婚，你怎么能不在呢？”  
“啊？真的要去啊？”你想起昨晚荒唐的要求，心里有些打鼓，“要不还是算了吧？”  
“怎么，害怕了？”他笑着捋了捋你的头发，“我对我们有信心，你呢，王后？”  
你见他笑得温柔入骨，突然就觉得，即使有人反对，也完全不必在乎，只要他坚定的选择你，你就有足够的力量对抗所有反对的声音。  
“我也一样，我的陛下。”


	9. 番外5未知的未来

1.  
你不知道发生了什么，但他接到消息后便匆匆离开了你，带着Okoye一起去了议会厅。

2.  
整整一天，他才从里面走出来。  
你赶紧迎了上去。  
“出什么事儿了？”  
他看着你焦急地模样，故作轻松的笑了笑，摩挲着你的脸：“没事儿。”

3.  
但你很确定，一定出事儿了。  
而且一定是很严重的事情。  
因为你看见他去找了白狼，带着一个硕大的盒子。  
那盒子里是一条振金手臂，你曾在Shuri的实验室见到过。

4.  
“我给你安排了一次旅行。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“这个我暂时不想告诉你，母亲会和你一起去。”  
“你不去么？”  
“不，我得留下来。”  
你看着站在窗前的他，心里顿时涌起不好的预感。  
你走到他身后抱住了他。  
“你在哪儿，我就在哪儿。”

5.  
他松开你的手，转过身来看着你，眼中是无尽的担忧与不舍。  
“听话……”  
“T'Challa……”  
“听我一次，就这一次，以后你要什么都可以，行么？”  
你看他说的坚决，眨了眨眼睛，没有再说话，只是扑进他怀里紧紧地抱住了他。  
他也回手搂住了你，许久，在你头顶发出了一声轻轻的叹息。

6.  
你带着Ramonda和四个Dora一起走上了飞船。  
舱门关闭前，你感受到背后的目光一直盯着你，一刻也没有离开过。  
你转过身，飞快的跑下飞船，扑进他怀里。  
他没有催促你赶快离开，愣了片刻之后，也抱紧了你，如何也不想撒手。  
但他最终还是推开了你。  
“T’Challa，我不知道发生了什么，但我知道一定是很危险的事情。”你说着，抬头看向他，“记不记得你还欠我一个要求每实现？”  
“记得。”  
“我要你答应我平安回来。等我回家的时候，我腰看到完完整整的你，好好的你，听见没有？”  
他看着你的眼睛，淡淡的微笑起来：“好，我答应你。”  
“等一切都结束了，我们就再也不分开了。”  
“好。我会亲自去接你回来。”  
“好。到时候，我会给你一个惊喜。”

7.  
你恋恋不舍的上了飞船，看着舱门渐渐关闭，把他的身影隔绝在了外面。  
飞船不知会飞向何处，你坐在飞船里，一只手轻轻搭在自己的小腹上，心里说不清是甜蜜还是担忧更多一些。  
“等我回来，T'Challa，你会喜欢这个惊喜的，一定会的……”你心里想着，低下头来，抿了抿唇。

8.  
飞船飞向了不知终点的未来。  
你的惊喜，不知他能否收得到……


	10. 真正大结局

1.  
那场消灭了半数生物的噩梦中，你失去了身边的两个Dora Milaje，同时也失去了与瓦坎达的全部联络。  
直到很久之后，Okoye才与你取得了联系。  
“陛下他……”  
你关掉了通讯。

2.  
其实在灾难发生之后你就感觉到了，这场浩劫，所有人都在劫难逃，不管是死了的，还是活着的。  
他本来答应过每晚与你保持联络，可自从身边的Dora化成尘埃之后，你就再也没有听过他的声音。  
所以你其实早就知道发生了什么，只是固执的不愿意承认罢了。  
如果不承认，他就没有事。

3.  
五年了，你和他的女儿早已经到了能完整对话的年纪。你当年离开之时想要给他的惊喜，现在你想让他亲眼看见。  
是的，你知道他回来了。  
还有其他人一起——大部分人。  
收到这个消息的那晚你坐在女儿的床边哭了一宿。

4.  
这些年你和Ramonda以及女儿一起生活在他要你去的秘密据点，据说那里很安全，没有任何人能伤害到你们。  
他回来的时候你们还没来得及回到瓦坎达，你想着，回家虽然还有几天的路程，但这么多年都熬过去了，这几天也能坚持的了。  
但他显然不是这么想的。  
在你挂断Okoye的视频后，门口突然响起了Ramonda的惊呼声。

5.  
你一把抄起桌上的短匕，迅速转过头去，就看见一道高大的身影站在门口，背后的光太过强烈，以至于你看不清他的脸。  
一向端庄稳重的Ramonda小跑了几步，紧紧地抱住了他。  
“妈妈，你还好么？”他抱着Ramonda，眼睛看着你，低声的问她。  
“好，你回来了就好了。”Ramonda松开他，朝你的方向看了看，笑着擦着眼角的泪，“快去吧。”  
他向Ramonda低头示意后，绕过她身旁，走向了你。

6.  
你愣愣的抬头看着他一步步靠近。这一幕你在梦里排演过无数次，可如今还是会觉得不可思议。  
“你回来了。”你喃喃的说着，语气好像他每晚回家时再平常不过的问候，眼泪却模糊了视线。  
他冲你笑了起来，抬手拿走你忘记放开的匕首放在桌上，柔声说道：“我回来了。”  
然后他伸出双臂抱住了你，下巴疲惫的搭在你肩上。  
你过了半晌才回手抱住他，确认他是真实存在而非你的又一次幻觉。  
他很久没刮胡子了，扎在你脖子上痒的厉害。你抱着他的双手收紧，直到他轻声在你耳边笑了出来：“没想到灭霸的响指没有杀死我，却要被自己王后的拥抱勒死了。”  
你扑哧一声笑了出来，松开他，抬手抹了抹眼泪。  
他拉下你的手，亲手为你拭泪，声音低沉却肯定的重复道：“我回来了。”

7.  
小女孩儿软软糯糯的声音响了起来，你和T'Challa同时抬眼去看，穿着粉裙子的小姑娘迈腾着小短腿哒哒哒的跑了过来，一把抱住了他的腿。  
“爸爸！”小姑娘叫的亲切。  
T'Challa睁大了眼睛看着小姑娘，蹲下身去拉着她细嫩的胳膊。  
Ramonda跟在后面走了过来，满眼是泪的看着这一幕。  
三代同堂，多好。  
小姑娘见他愣着，凑过去在他脸上吧唧亲了一口：“爸爸！”  
“哎。”他傻乎乎的应了一声，抬头看你。  
“记不记得临走之前我说过，会给你一个惊喜。”只是没想到这么久你才回来。  
他呆愣了一会儿，低头看向小姑娘，继而蹭的站起身来吻上了你。  
你感受着久违的亲吻，过了一会儿才推开他，看见他眼中的狂喜，不禁笑道：“女儿看着呢。”  
Ramonda默默地抱起小姑娘避开了你们俩。  
“她怎么……”  
“怎么会认得你？”  
他点头。  
“从她懂事起我就一直在给她看你的照片和视频，她说她喜欢爸爸，她说你是最了不起的大英雄。”  
他心里的喜悦全都写在了脸上，亮晶晶的眼睛睁大大的。  
然后他突然想到了什么，喜悦的神情被一抹疼惜取代。  
——你生产的时候，他没有陪在你身边。  
他双手捧着你的脸，哑道：“辛苦你了。”  
你知道他在想些什么，抬起手来握住他的手腕，侧过脸去吻了吻他温热的掌心：“你回来了就好。”

8.  
你让他吃过饭后好好休息，他却坚持要给女儿讲一个睡前故事。  
“……灵魂的世界里没有时间，你喜欢的那些超级英雄，他们都聚在了一起，在看着这个世界，和他们爱的人。”  
“那爸爸呢？”  
“爸爸在看着爸爸的妈妈，看着你的妈妈，也看着你。”  
“那现在灵魂的世界里还有什么呢？”  
“还有……”他突然顿住不再说话，因为他不知道接下来的话该不该告诉一个五岁的小女孩儿。  
“还有从这个世界进去的人。”  
“他们也会出来么？”  
“会的，他们只是暂时在灵魂的世界里休息而已。你晚上抬头看的时候，看到的那些星星，就是他们。有一天他们会回到这里，你的世界永远都会有这些英雄。”

9.  
你洗过澡后回了卧室，他也刚刚冲过一澡，裹着浴巾坐在床边，低头摆弄着女儿的小玩具。  
你跪在床上，从身后环抱住了他。  
“那一切发生的时候，你想过我么？”  
他拍了拍你的手：“那时候我想，我最对不起的，就是你。”  
“那下次不管发生什么，都别让我离开。”  
他转过身来轻吻了你的侧脸。  
“Okoye跟我说了发生的事情。牺牲了那么多，以后这个世界会怎么样？”  
“以后的世界，依然会有复仇者。”


End file.
